It’s Alright
Me listening to Mother Mother at 3:00 a.m while I should be sleeping: Ah yes, I NEED and WANT to do this. |-|Intro= :Hi! I know the title means singular, but I like it more than “Timberdash Songfic Collenction”. So yeah. All of my songfics will be here. :Oof my actual mother wants me to write a diary entry today(it’s an activity that goes along with reading Anne Frank’s diary), but I haven’t done that yet. And I only have like 32 minutes to do it before 1:00 a.m. :Haha that was filler. I just wanted to write stuff other than story related stuff every once and a while. So, if I do that, it’s because I’m bored. I also should probably mention that Redstones are called Baystones at this time. |-|It’s Alright= Song credit to Mother Mother, 'Ooh, It's alright, oh' :When you look into my character, Flowerstep. You find a controversial character. Heck, his name has two different meanings: *To spread beauty, joy, and/or love. Like he is spreading flowers as he walks *To stomp out all beauty, joy and/or love in his life. Like he is crushing flowers. Yup, the second definition refers to his actions in life, while the first definition refers to his actions in the afterlife. Anyhow, you decide which definition of the name makes more sense. God, I make my characters waaaaayyyy to difficcult sometimes oof. :'Oh hey, I had a night I had a day' :First came my day. A happy carefree kit. I couldn’t care less about what others thought of me. :Then, came my night. I was an apprentice. But, that made me feel less important to the Clan than ever. Fetching bedding for elders, having to except that my mentor, Cindersplash, was always right no matter what. :It honestly didn’t help that I was a bad hunter. I mean, really bad. Couldn’t even catch a fish up on land. :'I did one million stupid things :I said one billion foolish things :BayClan was having a problem with foxes at the moment. Granted, they never went near the beach but they enjoyed Baystones enough. :A dare went around the apprentices that said whoever could chase out the foxes wouldn’t have to do the elder’s bedding for a moon, :Being desperate and attention seeking, I went with Shimmerpaw, a she-cat that had been mooning over me and wouldn’t let me go alone. :We got to the fix den, and immediately realized our mistake. We were of coarse, chased by the foxes and had to be rescued. :When I got back to camp, I had never seen Mintstar so angry. I'' had to do all the elder’s bedding for a moon while the other apprentices got to laugh and snicker as they went training. :This only made the weed that is envy bigger and move demanding for the food of hate. I gladly gave the weed it’s meal of anger. :I'm not okay, I got a baseball bat beside my bed :To fight off what's inside my head'' :As my little weed grew a few voices came into my head. The first few days, I fought them, then I let them nag me, being part of most of my day. :'To fight off what's behind my meds :I'm lonely, lost in pain' :I became a warrior by Shimmerpaws side. I was now Flowerstep and she was now Shimmerflight. We got close and soon enough Shimmerflight was expecting kits. My kits. And when our kits were only half a moon away from being born she moved to the nursery. She said I was welcome to visit, but I chose not to. :'It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay :You're not a monster, just a human :And you made a few mistakes :It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay :You're not gruesome, just human :And you made a few mistakes It's alright' : :'Ooh, it's okay :Ooh, it's alright, oh' :'Goddamn :I throw a brick right through the window' :'My life ignored the signals :I'm high and drunk on ego, can't see straight' :'So I just feel my way around and :I'm touching and I'm grabbing' :'Everything I can't be havin’ :I am broken down in shame' :'It's alright, It's okay, it's alright, it's okay :You're not a demon, there's a reason :You behaved in that way :It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay :And I believe, yes I believe that you will see a better day :It's alright' :'Ooh, it's okay :Ooh, it's alright :Ooh :Ah-ah-ah-ah' :'I don't wanna know who I am :Cause heaven only knows what I'll find' ':I don't wanna know I'm not capable :Of coming out alive' ':I don't wanna see what's inside :I think that I would rather be blind' ':I don't wanna know I'm not capable, I'm capable' :'I'm alright, I'm okay, I'm alright, I'm okay :I'm not a monster, I'm a human :And I've made a few mistakes :I'm alright, I'm okay, I'm alright, I'm okay :I'm not gruesome, just human :And I've made a few' :'It's alright, It's okay, it's alright, it's okay :You're not a demon, there's a reason :You behaved in that way :It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay :I believe, yes I believe that you will see a better day' ':It's alright (Ooh) :It's okay (Ooh) :It's alright (Ooh) :And I believe, yes I believe that you will see a better day :It's alright' |-|Oleander= |-|Waving Through a Window= Note: This will NOT be finished. Ever. |-|My other stories= Here are my other stories! *Oleander *Waving Though a Window(never to be finished) *Smoke on Water *100 Days *Moonshine *It’s Alright Category:Songfic Series Category:Songfic Category:Timber’s stories